User talk:Fawfulfury65
Hi, welcome to Mario and Luigi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fawfulfury65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadow34 (Talk) 15:34, 2009 August 10 Hi! Hi, Fawfulfury65. Glad you sorted out the user thing. Anyway, thanks for joining my wiki! I have something I would like you to do for me. I am going on vacation soon, and I don't have internet access there. And I need someone to run this wiki. So I am giving you admin rights; you will have more options with pages, and you will be able to have more access to this wiki. When I get back from vacation, and if you've been editing and making changes and improving this wiki, then I will make you an admin permanently. So anyway, thanks for joining my wiki. See you in about 2 weeks. - Shadow34 P.S. can you design any templates? Hi Well, I guess you don't need to worry about much vandalism as so few people visit my wiki, even though it is larger than most. As for templates and such, I always screw those up, so I guess I'll have to find someone to help with those. If you know anyone who might be interested in joining this wiki, can you ask them? I don't believe I get much web traffic these days (though I haven't the slightest idea how to check!). Anyway, my favorite character is Fawful too (actually he is tied with Waluigi). I love the way he talks! Also, my love of him is the reason his article is the only finished one on this site! And, in response to your question, you are indeed the first user to join my wiki. - Shadow34 Hi, ummmmmm, thanks for telling me about this wiki. its Kinda Cool how your in charge!! We should play Wi Fi again someday Ratfink43 Yeah, this wiki needs help. So, I added an article about Popple! I didnt add any pictures becuase I dont know how to on this wiki. But I will learn from editing tips. Check out my article and see if its ok. Ratfink43 P.S My article does need a picture Thanks for editing my Popple article!! I know I didnt do a good job on it as a forgot some parts. Maybe I will make another article. Ratfink43 Tommorow sounds good, but tommorow is thursday and i have a doctor appointment on thursday @ 11:30 :( So maybe at about 1:00 :) Ratfink43 Ok, so are you ready 2 play Brawl? its 12:50 Ratfink43 Wait, I cant Play now, im eating lunch. Ok I will do Marios article when I get the chanceRatfink43 I just did Marios article. It looks pretty good. Well, its Thursday at 9:00, maybe we can play Brawl tommorow. But, please send your message regarding playing that game to my Wii, becuase Im not always on the computer. I wish you lived in Farmingdale like me becuse then you weould be able to maybe come to my house!!!!!! But sadly thats not hapening :( Ratfink43 Yeah, so I guess in the 0.0000000000000000000000000000001% chance I wont like Mario 7 years later I will still stay on this site to keep in Touch. But sierously, the only way i wouldnt like Mario is if i was dead 7 years later. But thats probobly not hapening. Anyway, this website is improving, we now have 40 articles!!!!!! I hope one of the new articles is Shroob Castle, if not I will start that article. Ratfink43 P.S. Sorry if I didnt make sense :) Hey, you know Super Mario Bros. Z right? its on newgrounds and youtube. Its REALLY AWESOME!!!! But the 7th episode is long. Ratfink43 Hi Hey, this is Shadow34. I got a computer to use for a bit, so I came back to this wiki! I've deleted the articles "Mario Bros." and "Mario and Luigi series". The reasons for this are below. Mario Bros.: is not about the Mario and Luigi games. Mario and Luigi series: There is already that article, just under a different name (Mario and Luigi Series). Thanks for taking care of this wiki. I will be back from vacation on Thursday, the 20th. Bye.--Shadow34 21:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC)Shadow34